


As Good A Place To Fall As Any

by femslash



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alley Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslash/pseuds/femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>listen i was looking for prompts and i saw the word "alley" and then this happened. set during sr3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Good A Place To Fall As Any

The Boss stumbled out the back door of the club, sweat dripping down her face. She took a deep breath, and leaned against the brick wall of the alley. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the night air, smelling the piss and smoke that was so much a part of Steelport. The Boss could feel the throbbing bass through the brick wall. She opened her eyes, feeling refreshed and less likely to vomit on Pierce's shoes, and turned to go back inside. Then she saw her, barely illuminated by the glowing violet lights of the club's exterior, taking a drag on a cigarette. She grinned.

"Hey, Shaundi! I thought you stayed at the penthouse?"

Shaundi turned, startled, and dropped her cigarette. She cursed under her breath as she stamped it out with her leather boot.

"I was going to stay home. But then I felt bad about not going. But then I got here, and I felt even worse about being here. So now, I'm here in an alley, trying to decide what to do next."

"Get a drink with me?"

Shaundi rolled her eyes. "I'm not going back in there, Boss. I can't stand it."

The Boss walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Is it...is it because of Johnny?"

Shaundi shrugged, shaking the Boss' hand off of her.

"I don't know, maybe? Having one of your best friends die fucks you up a little bit, y'know."

"Friend? I thought you two were in love or something. You sure as hell acted like it!"

Shaundi stared at her, her mouth open in disgust.

"GAT? No, Boss, no, I respected him, he was a great friend, but no, it wasn't like that."

"...Oh."

The Boss looked awkwardly down at her boots, hoping the puddle she was standing in was beer. She considered just going back inside - she was sure Pierce or Zimos must be looking for her by now. Shaundi took out another cigarette, and holding it between her teeth, nudged the Boss.

"Dyougotalighter?"

"What the fuck happened to yours?"

Shaundi shrugged as the Boss felt her pockets for one, finally finding a gold one. She and Shaundi made eye contact as she lit her cigarette, and a blush spread across both their cheeks. Shaundi took a drag, blowing it in the taller woman's face. She grinned. "Thanks."

The Boss slipped her hands into her jean pockets, and rocked on her heels. "So, uh, I'm gonna head back inside."

Shaundi shook her head. "No, you're not."

"...no?"

Shaundi took another drag on her cigarette, shaking her head. "You're gonna stay here. With me."

"Okay, um, can I ask why?"

Shaundi dropped her cigarette, putting it out with the toe of her boot. She grabbed the Boss by the collar of her leather jacket.

"So that I can do THIS."

"Shaundi what the fuck are you-"

She was cut off as her lieutenant pressed her lips against her. Okay. This was happening. She put her hands around Shaundi's waist, as she pushed her tongue into the Boss' mouth. The Boss removed herself briefly, still keeping her hands around her waist. Shaundi put her hand around the Boss' shoulders.

"Do you, uh, wanna go back to the penthouse? The beds are very comfy, and there's a dild-"

Shaundi cut her off with another kiss.

"I'm good."

Okay, this was definitely happening. Shaundi turned them, pushing against her until her back was pressed against the dark brick wall. The Boss pulled off Shaundi's white jacket, kissing her as she did so. Shaundi began undoing the button of the Boss' jeans, stopping as the Boss carelessly dropped her jacket on the pavement.

"You're gonna pay to get that drycleaned."

"Pfft okay, just let me take mine off."

"Leave it on."

Oh. So maybe it wasn't Pierce who kept billing Leather&Lace purchases to the company credit card. Still, if that meant Shaundi had some of those bras, the Boss wasn't gonna complain about a few measly thousands being charged to the Saints. Her thoughts were interrupted as Shaundi pulled her towards her with one hand, unzipping her pants with the other. The Boss started to undo Shaundi's but she shook her head, pulling the Boss' pants down, revealing a pair of Saints briefs. Shaundi chuckled.

"Always so predictable."

"Oh, like you're not wearing a purple bra and ohhh..."

She was cut off as Shaundi crouched down, pressing her lips above the waistband of the Boss' underwear. She hooked her fingers around the waistband, and begin pulling those down as well. A flash of panic went through the Boss. They were outside. Next to a club. A popular club. A popular club where many of the Saints were currently drinking."

"Wait, Shaundi, what if someone sees us?"

Shaundi looked up at her. Christ, she was beautiful. "Do you...want me to stop?"

The Boss hesitated. No, she definitely did not want this to stop. And besides, there was something exciting about where they were. The Boss had fucked pretty much everywhere else in this city - the various hideouts, on a boat at the harbour, the backroom of Technically Legal. An alley was the next logical place. She looked down at Shaundi, and shook her head.

In response, Shaundi finished pulling down the Boss' briefs. She was suddenly aware of how chilly it was. Shaundi seemed unbothered by this, as she ran her tongue along the Boss' thighs. The Boss was suddenly very glad that Shaundi had kept the tongue stud when she had cleaned up her act. She moaned as Shaundi gripped her ass with both hands, and tenatively ran her tongue between the Boss' labia. She felt her knees go weak, but Shaundi gripped her tightly. The Boss wrapped one of her hands in Shaundi's hair, biting the other one to stop her from yelling as Shaundi's tongue worked her way in and out of her genitals, lapping at her clit. She could feel herself getting close.

"Shaundi, please, I'm gonna come."

Another "shhh" came from between her legs, as Shaundi tongued at her clit, almost viciously. The Boss pressed her back against the wall. With one final "Fuck, Shaundi!" the Boss came, grateful for the wall behind her back as she shuddered. This was the best fuck she'd had since they'd landed in Steelport. She closed her eyes, totally in bliss, as Shaundi pulled her pants back up. The younger woman, after grabbing her jacket from the pavement, stood up. Putting her jacket back on, she smiled at the Boss, looking very pleased with herself. The Boss was, admittedly, impressed.

"Do you, uh, want me to, uh, return the favour?"

Shaundi shook her head.

"Not here. I wanna go back to the penthouse. I believe you said something about a 'dild'?"

The Boss kissed her, much softer than she'd been earlier.

"I got more than that, babe."

Shaundi kissed her cheek, than pulled out her cellphone to call a car for them. The Boss glanced back at the backdoor of the club. She considering telling Pierce, but nah. He'd figure it out. Probably. Shaundi hung up her phone, and as she put it back in her jacket pocket, the Boss noticed the glint of a lighter. She shook her head.

"So how long have you been wanting to fuck me?"

Shaundi just laughed, shaking her head. Suddenly, the backdoor flew open again. A very intoxicated Pierce stumbled out, an arm around the shoulders of an equally intoxicated Angel. Both women started to greet them, when suddenly the two men began passionately kissing. Okay. So Pierce would definitely be fine without her.


End file.
